


But i did.

by ItsTheBlueTeapot



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clemmings, Hate to Love, I don't really know - Freeform, It's written in Calum's point of view, M/M, maybe it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheBlueTeapot/pseuds/ItsTheBlueTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sure you’ve heard descriptions of the way people look at each other a thousand times before, so there’s really no way for me to be original, but i will damn well try anyway.<br/>I want you to imagine all of the feelings you could ever have, compressed into a tiny insignificant glare.<br/>So much passion, shared only between two people, so private, that you wouldn't even notice it if you didn't really look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But i did.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you did;)

We all expected drama, when mrs. Andrews put Hemmings and Clifford in a group together AND made them sit next to each other.  
They hated each others guts, so it wasn't a surprise that they both started protesting, but mrs. Andrews had always wanted to become a psychologist, instead of an underpaid high school teacher and this was what her psychology 101 book said would be best solution for this cliché of a conflict.  
Hemmings, or Luke, was the popular, hot dude that all the chicks wanted, blahblahblah.  
Clifford, also known as Michael, or dickhead if you asked Luke, was the punk bad boy yadayadayada.  
We’ve all heard that one before, but this mutual hate relationship wasn't really like the other ones you saw all the time.  
There was a lot of passion, it was obviously hate, but no one really knew what the hell they were always fighting about.  
They just hated each other.  
It was always like that.  
Anyways, the whole class was looking forward to seeing, how long it would take before the pair started strangling each other.  
The teacher really fucked this one up for herself.  
No one was actually gonna do the assignment, they were just gonna gossip about what insults Hemmings and Clifford (Clemmings? Or maybe Muke? It’s getting real damn old saying both of their last names) have been throwing at each other.  
We were supposed to make a presentation about music through times, which is actually a really cool topic, but my partner is a nerdy, curly haired, kangaroo of a human, with a giggle like a 6 year old girl.  
He has good taste in music though, apparently.   
What was his name again? Fuck, good thing he got my number.

Kangaroo human’s name turned out to be Ashton and he was actually kinda cute… but that is off topic.  
Clemmings presentation sucked.  
I don't even think they talked to each other about it at all…  
Mrs. Andrews asked them to stay after class.  
It’s probably gonna end with them blaming each other, then yelling and then a fight and maybe if we’re lucky one of them is finally gonna grow a pair, be the bigger person and just say ‘I’m sorry!’, for whatever they did.  
Because i sure am tired of hearing of those idiots.

Something i never expected to happen was to walk in on a heated make out session between the schools very well known enemys.  
But it happened.  
I’m sure you want to know how but i don't really wanna tell you.  
Alright, me and kangaroo boy became good friends… and then we became more than good friends.  
And there is not a lot to do in detention, so finding a closet somewhere to make out in, seemed like a good idea at the time.  
But someone had the same idea and those someones were no one less that Hemmings and Clifford, who was really going at it!  
So kangaroo boy and i made our escape unnoticed and made an agreement to not ever tell anyone about ’The Clemmings Incident’.

But something changed after ‘The Clemmings Incident’.  
Something happened between them.  
They started looking at each other differently.  
I’m sure you’ve heard descriptions of the way people look at each other a thousand times before, so there’s really no way for me to be original, but i will damn well try anyway.  
I want you to imagine all of the feelings you could ever have, compressed into a tiny insignificant glare.  
So much passion, shared only between two people, so private, that you wouldn't even notice it if you didn't really look.  
But i did really look and they looked like they were destined, as silly as that sounds.  
It felt intimate.  
It felt like i was interrupting something that wasn’t any of my business, even more than walking in on them making out did.  
I don’t think anyone else noticed.  
But i did.


End file.
